


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by Willow_Angel



Series: The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway 'verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blame Lady for the title, But mostly fluff, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles and Erik are Wizards, Charles's Telepathy, Cherik at Hogwarts, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Erik, Hogwarts AU, I'mTotallyNotObsessedWithCherikWhatAreYouTalkingAbout, M/M, Protective Erik, Slytherin Charles, Smitten Erik, The Crossover Queen Strikes Again, This is one of... three X-Men/Harry Potter crossovers I have, my lovely beta and proof-reader, you'll be hearing a lot about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: In which Erik's classmates harass him about being friends with a Slytherin, and in which Erik is hopelessly in love with said Slytherin.





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* I'mTotallyNotObsessedWithCherikWhatAreYouTalkingAbout
> 
> As the tags say, this is one of three X-Men/Harry Potter crossovers I have swirling around in this crossover-filled brain of mine, and I'm not sure which one I like best? But I wrote something for this one anyway. Cause these two are dorks that are hopelessly in love.  
> And I love Harry Potter crossovers.
> 
> Thanks @Lady_Banana for encouraging me to use this title and I hope that people don't kill me for it! I couldn't resist~
> 
> Anyway, that's enough from me. I hope you enjoy! :D

Erik shrugged on his jacket, eyeing the red and gold stripes of his scarf with distaste as he wrapped it around his neck. It was too cold to go without it today. The whole House thing was stupid, in his opinion. But really, there was nothing he could do about it. He packed his books into his backpack, slid his wand into his pocket, swung his bag onto his back and descended the stairs out of the dormitories and into the common room.

As soon as he got down there, he was cornered by two of his classmates.

“What do you think you’re doing?” one of them, Sean, asked.

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Going for a walk,” he supplied. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“You’re hanging out with that Xavier kid, aren’t you?” the other, Moira, accused. “The Slytherin?”

Erik glared at her. “And you’ve been paying attention?”

Moira clenched her jaw. “Everyone’s noticed. You’re fraternising with _them_ , of course everyone’s going to notice.”

“Fraternising?” Erik frowned. “What’s your problem with him?”

Sean shrugged. “He’s a _Slytherin_ , man,” he said. “Who knows what he’s up to.”

“Especially since you’re on a first-name basis, I hear,” Moira added.

Erik pulled himself up, setting his shoulders back and making himself as big as possible as he stared down at the two of them. The common room was significantly quieter than it was a few minutes ago. “You’re judging one man,” he began, his voice low, “one _good_ man, by the actions of the other people in his house? You’re just as bad as them.” Moira and Sean were completely silent now. “So how about this: I’ll do what I want with my time, and you mind your own damned business.” Without waiting for an answer, he pushed past them and strode out of the common room. He could feel the stares.

He ignored everyone he passed in the corridors, heading out to the familiar place by the lake. He saw the familiar figure of his best friend lying on a picnic blanket, and smiled to himself. What did he do to deserve someone like Charles Xavier?

Charles looked up as Erik approached, and smiled brilliantly at him. His already shining blue eyes seemed illuminated by the thin layer of snow around him. He was even more beautiful than usual today, with his own green and silver scarf around his neck and a little pink flush in his cheeks. “Good morning, Erik!” he greeted cheerfully, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

“Good morning, Charles,” Erik replied. “How insane are you feeling today?”

Charles raised an eyebrow at him. “Pardon?”

Erik rolled his eyes. “It’s freezing, Charles,” he pointed out, “and you want to play chess.”

Charles smirked up at him. “What of it?”

“Chess in the _snow_ , Charles, really?” Erik sighed in mock exasperation.

“Says the man from Germany!” Charles shot back.

Erik huffed a laugh. “Well, you got me there,” he conceded, and sat himself down.

Charles’s grin grew wider. He reached over to his bag and pulled out a box. He opened the lid and with a wave of his wand, the chess pieces began to position themselves on the board.

Erik noticed the silent and stationary pieces. “No wizard chess today?” he asked.

Charles shook his head. “I prefer muggle chess,” he replied. “Less pieces get destroyed, and that’s less mess to clean up.”

Erik smirked. “Well, I’m not arguing with you there.”

“And, in muggle chess, the pieces don’t try to tell you that you’re doing it wrong,” Charles added.

Erik laughed. “ _Definitely_ not arguing with you there.”

Charles moved one of his white pieces, and the game began. When they’d first started playing together, Charles being white and Erik being black was an ironic joke on their houses. But now it was just tradition.

They made small talk while they played.

“You want to hear the newest Weasley boy go on about Snape. I know the guy is awful, but that seems a bit extreme.”

“Ha! If you want extreme, you should hear Draco Malfoy going on and on about Harry Potter. It’s always ‘Potter this, Potter that,’ it’s driving us all insane.”

Eventually they ran out of conversation topics that didn’t include the insane amount of homework their professors set, and they played in comfortable silence.

Eventually, Charles spoke up, “Thank you, by the way.” His voice was quiet.

Erik looked over at him, surprised. “For what?” he asked.

Charles hesitated, biting his lip. “For always standing up for me,” he finally said.

Then Erik understood. He relaxed, moving another piece. “You don’t have to thank me,” he said. “You’re my friend, and everyone else is an ass.”

Charles smiled. “That’s true,” he said, “but thank you anyway. It means a lot.”

He still looked uncertain, Erik noticed. His eyes looked troubled, and there were worry lines on his brow. “What’s wrong?” Erik asked.

Charles ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t like people harassing you because of me,” he said quietly. “Maybe it would be easier on you if you stopped seeing me.”

Erik froze, horrified. Charles looked down. Erik was silent for a moment, imagining what life at Hogwarts would be like without his meetings with Charles to look forward to. A shiver went down his spine. The two of them had known each other since the beginning of first year, and they’d been tentative friends for a while, but now, with both of them in their fifth year, it was painful to think of being without Charles.

“No,” he replied firmly. “God, no.” Charles didn’t reply, awkwardly adjusted his scarf. “Do you want to?”

Charles shrugged a little. “If it stops people from thinking you’re up to something, then maybe it’s for the best.” His voice was quiet and timid, like Charles wasn’t completely aware of what he was saying.

Erik regarded his friend. He seemed so small. “Forget everyone else. Do _you_ want to stop this?” he asked.

Charles finally looked up at him. “ _Merlin_ , no,” he said. “You’re my best friend, but-”

“Then it’s settled,” Erik interrupted him. Charles opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again at Erik’s hard stare. “Nobody else matters. They’re all asses, anyway.”

Charles smiled at him. It wasn’t big like the ones that made Erik’s heart jump, or like the playful smirks that made his knees weak. No, it was one of those small but sincere ones that made Erik feel warm, like he wasn’t completely surrounded by freezing air and snow. He’d never seen Charles give that smile to anyone else, and Erik treasured every one he got. Charles’s eyes sparkled and little stars danced behind them.

Along with these smiles came the feeling of Charles’s mind brushing against his. It was like a warm embrace, or – dare he think it – a kiss. He wasn’t sure if Charles ever intended it to feel like that, but Erik certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Besides,” Erik couldn’t help adding, “not all Slytherins can be that bad, if you’re one of them.”

That made Charles laugh. Erik smiled, pleased with himself. “Charmer,” Charles giggled.

Erik grinned down at him. “I try.”

“Oh, I bet you do,” Charles teased. There was something different in his eyes now, a little glint of mischief. He bit his lip and winked, before looking back down at the chess board. Erik watched him as he moved one of his pieces, and then paused. “You know,” Charles said, something in his voice that caught Erik’s attention, “if you want to kiss me you should hurry up and do it.”

Erik managed to stop his mouth from falling open. _Damned telepath_ , was the first thought he had, but even he knew that he didn’t really mean it.

Charles chuckled. _You love me_ , he said softly, warmly, and that was all the prompting Erik needed to reach over, tilt Charles’s head up and claim his lips with his own. Charles sighed contentedly into the kiss, wrapping Erik’s mind up with his own. Erik’s hand went down to cover the one Charles was leaning on, and Charles’s other hand cupped Erik’s cheek. Charles’s lips were warm against his, despite the freezing cold around them.

Charles pulled away all too soon, and Erik realised that he was already addicted to those kisses. The buzzing coming from Charles’s mind told him that Charles felt exactly the same.

“I do,” Erik replied to Charles’s earlier statement, leaning into Charles’s hand.

Charles smiled at him again, one of those warm smiles, and brushed his thumb across Erik’s cheek. “Well then, I guess it’s a good thing that I love you, too,” he said with a hint of teasing on the edge of his tone. Erik leaned in and kissed him again, feeling Charles’s mind laugh with joy. Erik couldn’t help but join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^
> 
> Edit: So, I've started expanding on this universe a little bit, and I've decided to change the time frame so it can lead onto one of my other crossover ideas. I know this mentions Harry, Ron, Draco, and Professor Snape, but I've decided to put this into the Marauder's era. So, let's count those few lines as not canon for now, and we'll see how it goes. Thanks! :)


End file.
